silent whispers
by alistar07
Summary: this would be if inuyasha was a sappy kinda guy. please review. it's only my fourth fanfic. so please let me know if i need any improvement. disclaimer: I don't inyasha or the characters.


"Stupid girl!" Inuyasha shouted to Kagome as he walked off in a huff. Kagome and Inuyasha were in another feud. Lately they've been having feuds over little things like which direction they should go in or what they should eat or how they should spend their money. Truth is, the reason they've been arguing so much is because they both were so sick of hiding their feelings for each other, because with inuyasha's grumpiness an stubbornness, Kagome could never get through to him.

They did not talk to each other for the rest of the day and avoided each other the best they could. The next day came sooner than either Inuyasha or Kagome wanted it to for they both knew the had to face one another sooner of later. The team of six heard a strange noise coming from the village nearby and wanted to check it out. They arrived and found nothing but a few mischievous boys from the village causing havoc and being menaces towards some of the elders. They stopped them in no time at all. The elders thanked them and offered for them to stay the night at a beautiful house by the river. Miroku, being the gold digging type, took up the invitation immediately.

They arrived at the house and were ready to go to bed after such a long trip. Miroku and Inuyasha slept in separate rooms from Kagome and Sango. Sango and Kagome were up chatting while Inuyasha and Miroku were sleeping like newborns.

Kagome has a sad look on her face

Sango: "What's wrong Kagome, something bothering you?"

Kagome: "Well, I need your advice."

Sango: "go right ahead. Ask me anything!"

Kagome: " Ok, well you're in love with Miroku right?"

Sango blushes and looks away embarrassed

Sango: "Um- I can't really say, why?"

Kagome: "I was actually going to ask that when Miroku is stubborn or mean to you and you really want him to

understand your feelings for him, what do you do?"

Sango: "Kagome, I know you want to get through to Inuyasha, but he's been through so much. He never lets anyone in."

Kagome: "yeah I guess-"

Kagome and Sango, in about two minutes, were sound asleep, completely unaware that Inuyasha was up to get a drink of water, which caused him to hear the whole conversation. He didn't know that Kagome felt for him so much. No one had loved him so much since his mother had passed.

Dawn broke and there was still a light fog hovering in the air. Kagome wanted to take a walk to try and clear her head. Sango offered to attend, but Kagome wanted to be alone. She walked all through the trees, all the way to the well. She stopped behind a tree and gasped. Inuyasha had already beat her to her thinking spot. It seemed as though he had a worried, red face. As if he had been….crying. As she turned to run away she could hear a prayer from Inuyasha.

"I need to find the reason why I am this way. I need to find the reason why am so cold and hurt the people around me.

I try to open up, but I just shut like a clam. I'm a fool for hurting Kagome. I need her. I need answers. I need to know

why…crying I LOVE HER!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She turned back to his direction and ran back, with her head down, whispering to

herself. "I love him. I love him. I love him……etc. Inyasha, was walking his way back , looked up and saw a girl running

towards him in the distance. She got closer. Closer. Closer. He realized it was Kagome. She never looked up. Right

when she was going to run in to him he caught her in his arms a held her close. With tears in her eyes, she was still

looking down and whispering. " I love him. I love him. I love him. She finally looked up at him, but still whispering she

said "I love you."

Inuyasha: " Kagome!he held her tightly I'm so sorry."

Kagome: "Promise me this, promise me that you'll always love me."

Inuyasha: "Forever."

They were staring at each other with love in their eyes when Kagome pushed her lips on Inuyahsa's. He taken aback,

but then just held her closer. After sharing such a passionate moment, they returned the village hand in hand. 


End file.
